


Love Lust Faith + Dreams

by visionsofgidevn



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofgidevn/pseuds/visionsofgidevn
Summary: The crystal blue hues of his eyes seemed to transfix, darken, smolder. Breath caught in her throat as he neared, prey awaiting the hunter. Hummingbird wings fluttered in her chest and the music playing around them seemed to quiet, even though it could be heard from beyond the building.“Perfect.”Ivy, meet Jared Leto.





	1. Dreams.

Prologue

The crystal blue hues of his eyes seemed to transfix, darken, smolder. Breath caught in her throat as he neared, prey awaiting the hunter. Hummingbird wings fluttered in her chest and the music playing around them seemed to quiet, even though it could be heard from beyond the building.

“Perfect.”

***

Ivy let out a deep sigh as she closed her European history book, hand reaching up to brush fingers through her hair. It had been a long day of studying for her upcoming history exam and she was exhausted. The piercing emerald of her eyes swept to the clock on her laptop, seeing that she should soon be getting ready for work. A yawn escaped her lips and she groaned, standing up from the desk in the corner of her bedroom. A tiny noise escaped her as she stretched before letting the mermaid waves of her fiery red hair down from the ponytail that restricted the tendrils. 

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the shower and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her slender frame and looked herself in the mirror. Her lips formed a small frown as she noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes. She was sleeping less and less lately, what with her job and her college courses. She rarely had any time for it lately, barely saw her best friend who was her roommate. She hated how things were going but she needed this job. It paid better than she’d had before…mostly the tips. She wasn’t the first person to jump at a job like this but it wasn’t all bad. She got to express herself through movement.

As thoughts of work and school and free time flooded her mind, she went to work on drying her hair, which was a task in itself. The curse of having long and thick hair, she inherited it from her mother. The red was always a mystery since everyone else in the family was blonde. When she was finally finished, she ran her fingers through her long waves and smiled to herself. She loved having hair like her mother. It reminded her of her mother before she passed. Ivy sighed and finished her tasks in the bathroom before exiting. The towel dropped and she began getting dressed, sliding a pair of shorts up her legs onto her hips after her underwear was on. Next was her bra and hoodie. She liked the fact that she could enter the workplace incognito and leave incognito. She LOVED the fact that someone else always did her makeup.

Soon, she grabbed her bag nearby that contained another set of clothes and put in her contacts before sliding on her boots and exiting her bedroom. 

“Work?” 

She glanced up and spotted Teagan, her best friend. “Yeah.” She blew out a breath before giving a smile. “Hopefully it’s a dead shift tonight. Had some creeps in last week and the cops came.” Teagan’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, Ivy. Do you need a ride or me to pick you up?” Ivy shook her head. “Nah, I’m all good, I was getting ready when it happened so I wasn’t involved.

A look of relief washed over her friend but still she looked concerned. “Well, just call me if anything happens. I can be there in a flash.”

Ivy gave her a warm smile and nodded. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” She glanced over at the clock on the nearby wall and sighed, shifting her weight. “I gotta go give the people a show. See you later!” She heard Teagan’s chuckle as she exited the apartment.

It was chillier than she thought as she stood at the bus stop. The bus slowed to a stop and she hurried onto it, taking a seat at the front by the window. The bus ride seemed faster than she liked because before she knew it, she was at her stop. The club she worked at was a couple of blocks away so she wasn’t too worried about people getting off with her.

She rounded the corner, entering the alleyway where the back door was. She opened it, the smell of alcohol and tobacco, along with a hint of perfume mixed with manly musk invaded her nostrils. The scent and sounds of the building made her come alive on the inside and a smile crossed her lips as she entered the dressing room where her coworkers were. 

“Ivy! At long last my rose red love has come!” Ivy laughed at the voice of Annika, one of the girls she had grown close to in the few months that she worked here. “Nika, how are the boys tonight?” She smiled wider as she was bombarded with a hug and an affectionate bottom slap. 

“Hungry and horny as always.” A wink was thrown her way. “One tried to grab Stacia but her boyfriend snatched the bastard up quick.” 

“Holy shit.” Ivy looked over at Stacia, who nodded with a grin. “My baby knows how to cuff em!”

Ivy smiled and slid into the nearby chair, listening to whatever Annika was gossiping about as her makeup was worked on.

Half an hour later, she was finally ready, taking in her appearance in the mirror. “You look irresistible. They’re going to love it.” Annika smiled, sliding the mask over her eyes. Ivy peered at herself through the velvet black mask, emerald eyes glowing, loving how seductive she seemed, how mysterious she looked. “Beautiful.” Annika nodded before giving her a cheek kiss. “Get em girl.” She whispered.


	2. Up In The Air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice was warm flowing caramel. Silky and smooth and low. When he blinked, dark lashes contrasted with his creamy skin, his gaze up at her. Her throat caught a breath yet again and her pulse hammered.

Ivy slowly emerged from behind the red satin, lowered lashes lifting to peer out at the patrons, black Louboutin heels clicking across the floor audibly before the music started. She started swaying, her breathing slow and even, this was easy for her. She knew how to dance and loved it. She was not a “stripper”, she was a dancer. More than that. A performer. A warm feeling washed over her and she fluttered her eyes open. Those eyes met crystal blue ones. A breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. His expression was odd, something she hadn’t seen in any man that had been to the club before. The gaze he wore was cold yet warm all at the same time. Made goosebumps rise yet a warmth flood her body. She nearly gasped but attempted to keep with her performance.

She had to force herself to look away. A warmth spread upwards to her face from her neck and she was thankful for the mask, thanking every God and deity there was. Her tongue brushed over her rouge lips as she glanced over at the blue eyed man, his gaze was magnetic. Her hips swayed, her body burning intensely under his gaze. It was as if he was the only one in the room. Angel or devil, she couldn’t decide. She watched as he took a sip of whatever liquid he was drinking, his tongue brushing over his lower lip. His gaze never left her own. There was a slight familiarity about this man, like she’d seen him before but wasn’t sure. They had had celebrities pass through before…was he one? Not that she cared about the status of a celebrity, she wasn’t the type. A shiver passed through her as he tugged his lower lip between his teeth and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Fuck.” She breathed quietly.

What seemed like ages later, her performance was over. She stepped across the stage, taking money from the men, all of whom she had no interest in…until she realized he was gone from his spot. And coming closer. Fuck. 

The crystal blue hues of his eyes seemed to transfix, darken, smolder. Breath caught in her throat as he neared, prey awaiting the hunter. Hummingbird wings fluttered in her chest and the music playing around them seemed to quiet, even though it could be heard from beyond the building.

“Perfect.”

His voice was warm flowing caramel. Silky and smooth and low. When he blinked, dark lashes contrasted with his creamy skin, his gaze up at her. Her throat caught a breath yet again and her pulse hammered. A single one hundred dollar bill rose with his hand as he offered the money and she slowly took it. Emerald eyes widened and when she when to slid it from his grasp, his fingers brushed her own, leaving a touch of fire in their wake. She breathed in deeply and could smell the scent radiating from his body. Warm, spicy musk filled her mind and she cleared her throat. At first when she went to take the money from him, it was almost as if he wasn’t going to let it go, but then she realized he was holding her gaze. 

“Breathtaking.” He murmured in that silky voice, leaving a fire down her spine as she took the bill. A slow crooked smile meant only just for her crossed his lips before he turned to go back to his seat. She blinked a couple of times and slowly turned, having to force herself to let out the breath she had been holding.

“What was THAT?” Annika asked as Ivy moved back behind the curtain. Ivy opened her mouth to talk. “I…” “HE GAVE YOU ONE HUNDRED BUCKS.” Annika exclaimed. That was the most any of the patrons had ever given. Ivy looked down, not even comprehending. Didn’t care about the money at this point. “What was that, Ivy? You were incredible as usual but…holy shit that was orgasmic.” A bright pink blush flooded Ivy’s skin and she let out a shaky chuckle. “I dunno..inspired I guess.” “Well, whatever is inspiring you, it’s fucking working. Holy hell.” 

Ivy let out a laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. “Nika..” She spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention about her question. “Have you ever seen that man before?” Annika glanced through a small slit in the curtain. “Mm, I’d remember if I had.” She smirked. “Gonna get him?” Ivy rolled her eyes and gave her friend a gentle bump. “I was just curious!” She replied innocently, but her heart was hammering at the thought of his gentle hand touch furthering into something more. 

Annika raised a brow at her friends’ expression. “He really shook you didn’t he?” She asked quietly, the humor and teasing leaving her voice, with more seriousness. Ivy met her eyes and bit her lower lip. “It was so intense.” She replied, sliding off her heels and tugging Annika into her empty dressing room. “He called me perfect and breathtaking.” “He talked to you?” Ivy nodded, slipping out of her outfit and looking through her other outfits. “Wow. Do you think you want a private room with him?” Ivy’s hand paused and she slowly shook her head. “I wouldn’t know what to do. Or what to say.” 

Annika let out a chuckle. “Girl, you know what to do.” Ivy smiled lightly. “I really don’t. I know dancing but…if he wanted something else..” She trailed off, her hand trembling slightly. Annika took notice and hugged her friend close. “I understand, babygirl. I’ll let you know if he wants a room or to talk to you.” Ivy gave her a grateful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. :)


	3. Night Of The Hunter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon Leto has horrible timing.

A week had passed since the night that Ivy had worked, her exams were finally over, but she still couldn’t get the man out of her thoughts. He flooded her every waking moment, her dreams, even her nightmares. She’d either wake up in a cold sweat or in a breathy jolt. She stepped off of the bus at her stop and walked to the employee entrance, hand lingering on the cold knob. How would it be if he were there? How would it be if he WEREN’T there? She shook off the feeling and entered the building. 

“He’s here.”

Ivy’s head whipped around, meeting Annika’s eyes. “That guy? He’s here…he was asking for you.” Ivy’s eyes widened and her lips parted. “But he doesn’t know my name, does he?” She shrugged. “He said the one with the fiery hair and the mysterious eyes.” Ivy’s fair skin turned rosy and she bit her lip. “Wow.” Annika nodded and linked their arms. “Maybe you should see what he wants.” She smirked, bumping her hip against Ivy’s own. “Maybe.”

Soon after, she was dressed and ready. She let out a nervous shaky sigh. “He’s waiting for you.” Annika sang. Ivy met Annika’s eyes as she slid the mask on. “He’s in the back corner on the far right, the secluded area. You can still see the stage, but no one can see you..” Annika rested a hand on Ivy’s shoulder. “Ives..” Ivy turned to look at her friend. “Be careful.” She murmured, seriousness in her tone. Ivy nodded, she knew how her friend worried. “I’ll be fine.” 

She slipped out of the room and across the stage, the curtain was drawn so she could sneak across. She walked quietly behind the curtain that lined behind the private lounges and took a small peek through the curtain. He was there with his drink, eyes scanning the room, hopefully for her.

“I heard you were asking for me.” Ivy spoke softly as she stepped through the curtain. Her heart hammered beneath her ribs as she stood across from him, hands on her hips.

His steely blue gaze focused on her, eyes roaming her appearance, but finally settling on her own face. “Yes..” He murmured. She slowly sat on the cushioned chair across from him, legs crossing. Warmth pooled through her veins under his gaze and she looked down at the floor shyly…then his hands…then finally his beautiful face.

Jared was quiet for a moment, cool on the outside but burning on the inside. Burning for this girl so fiercely and so suddenly. Just like he did when he first saw her. “I’m Jared.” He finally spoke, a smile curling his lips. A slow smile curled the corners of her lips, his glorious smile was infectious. “I’m Ivy.” She replied, with a slight head tilt, making her cascading waves fall over her shoulder. “Like Poison Ivy?” He teased, a glimmer in his eyes. Ivy let out a soft laugh and nodded. “I suppose so.”

His smile widened and he placed his glass on the nearby table. “So why were you looking for me?” She asked, genuine curiosity. “I wanted to meet the girl who was plaguing my thoughts.” He said, as if that was the simplest thing in the world. She tugged her painted lower lip between her teeth, eyes dropping again in shyness. Being shy wasn’t in her line of work, but when he wanted to be so intimate like this, she couldn’t help but show her innocence. “W-would you like me to dance for you?” She breathed after a moment, some kind of tension hanging in the air around them. Her eyes met his intense gaze and he drew an index finger across his lower lip. An amused smile twitched his lips which sent her heart sputtering. “If you insist.” His smile was amused and eyes were sparkling. God, he could tell her to jump and she’d ask how high. 

A song started up and she slowly started swaying her hips, her eyes fluttered shut as she moved with the music. The beat and music began to flood her body and she made a soft noise as she responded to it, lost in her dance. Her back was to him and hips moving…then she felt his warmth against her. She let out a quiet gasp when she could feel his breathing. Her eyes opened but she didn’t turn or look at him. 

Jared rested his hand on her hip, his grip firm but not too tight. His eyes were on her, judging her reactions. A gentle shudder went through her body and eyes fluttered shut, her skin burning beneath his touch. She wanted so, so badly to turn and give herself to him but not now. Ivy could hear Jared’s shaky breath come from right behind her before he whispered. “You’ve been driving me crazy.” He murmured. Ivy’s lips parted in a soft pant, a warmth spreading throughout her body. “Have I?” She breathed, barely even a whisper. “Maddeningly so.” She could feel his warm breath on her neck. “You’ve been driving me crazy too, and we don’t even know each other.” She murmured.

“I’d like to know you.” He replied, lips boldly brushing the outer shell of her ear. She let out a soft noise and her body trembled against him, nearly growing weak. “I-I’d like to know you too, Jared.” She whispered. After she spoke, his hand left her hip and slid up her side carefully, before allowing his fingers to brush her throat, reveling in the feeling of her soft, warm skin. She slowly turned, eyes immediately meeting his own, making her tremble, knees wobble slightly. He lightly pressed his fingertips into the skin of her throat before moving upwards. His eyes dropped to her full lips, fingertips brushing across them. Her eyes dropped shut and her lips parted as he did so. His touch was doing so much to her body already.

No man had ever made her feel like this, and they hadn’t even been intimate together, besides this. “Not yet.” He whispered, hand caressing her cheek. She slowly looked up at him, his eyes were on fire. Yet. Which meant there was something there. She blinked, her skin reddening. She opened her mouth to say something, but then a male voice interrupted them. “Jare.” Jared’s eyes shut, clearly exasperated with the intruder and Ivy’s gaze slid from his face. A man that slightly resembled Jared stood in the opening of the curtain, an apologetic look on his face. He was muscular, more so than Jared and he had the same kind of intensity in his eyes, but his was warmer.

“What?” He finally spoke, a slight edge in his voice. He regrettably dropped his hand from Ivy’s face, but he didn’t move. “Gotta go, man. Tomo’s waiting on us.” The other male’s gaze slid to Ivy and her skin warmed under his gaze. He gave her a warm smile with a head tilt, a knowing look in his eyes. Odd. 

“Fuck.” Jared muttered, his fingers sliding through his raven hair. “Alright, I’ll be a minute.” Shannon nodded and quietly closed the curtain. “Timing, huh?” Ivy said softly, a small smile on her face. “You could say that. My brother isn’t the best person for timing.” He chuckled. She nodded once and sighed. “I’ll be back soon.” He spoke, gaze speaking volumes. A feeling of relief spread through her and she nodded. “Thank you for this, Ivy..” He said softly, stepping over to the curtain. She bit her lip softly. “A-anytime.” She replied, already missing him and his hands.   
“Soon.”

That was the last word he spoke before he left and she finally let out a breath, leaning against the nearby chair as she grew weak. A few seconds later, she regained herself and stepped out of the curtain and over to the bar, grabbing a much needed cold drink for herself. “The guy left this for you, Ives.” Jason, the bartender, said, sliding a napkin over to her. 

‘903-650-9898  
xo J’


	4. City Of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulholland Drive is where we felt alive.

Ivy tapped her phone against her lips before finally giving in and dialing Jared’s number. It had been a few days since they’d seen each other at the club and she held her breath until he picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

Her breath released and she said his name softly. “Jared?” She could hear the intake of his breath from across the line. “Ivy, hey.” His voice saying her name made her entire body cover in goosebumps and licked her lips. “I wasn’t sure if you’d gotten the note.” 

She could hear relief in his voice and she smiled to herself. “Yeah, I got it.” All of the sudden, her facetime switched on and he appeared on her screen, his blue eyes seeming to glow like crazy even through a crappy iPhone camera. Her cheeks grew warm and  
she brought her thick curly ponytail over her shoulder, peering at him through her black thick rimmed glasses, thank goodness she was wearing some makeup. 

“Hi there.” He said softly, a smile crossing his lips when she came into view. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined without the mask. A dusting of light freckles painted her cheeks, looking innocent with her glasses on. He was laying against stark white sheets, his skin warm and tanned against them. She hadn’t realized she was just watching him until he chuckled. “Still alive?” She smiled and nodded. “Still breathing.” She chuckled and crossed her legs on her bed.

“Good…”

“So…why did you give me your number?” “Why not?” “Well, for all you know, I could be a crazy person. A crazy fangirl or something.”

His eyes widened and her face grew red. “I’m not, I promise.” She assured him. “So you know who I am then?” 

She tilted her head. “I may have looked you up online.” She shrugged. “Just to make sure you’re not a freak or something.”

He was quiet for a moment. “What if I am a freak?” His tone was suggestive, eyes seemed to be fiery and ice ran down her spine. “Something to learn about then.” She breathed finally. A small smirk crossed his lips. “I wanted to see you again…outside of the club.”

“Like…a date?”

“Sure.”

She smiled and it nearly took his breath away. “When?” 

“Tonight?” 

Tonight? Her pulse sped up and she licked her lips before nodding. “I’m free.” He returned the smile and quickly jotted down her address. “Any particular outfit choice?” She asked.  
“Mm, surprise me.” A warmth filled his voice and she nodded. “Yes sir.”

“I’ll text you when I’m on my way, alright?” She nodded and soon after they hung up, she immediately made a beeline for the closet.  
***  
Just as Ivy slid on her shoes, a knock sounded from the door and she looked up quickly. Her heart thrummed quickly and knew it was Jared. She took another look at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself, satisfied at the option of the dress and her perfectly curled hair. She felt and looked like a mermaid. Or Poison Ivy. Whichever. Stepping over to the door, she slowly opened it, eyes focusing on Jared. He looked incredible.

Jared’s shoulder length hair was pushed behind his ears, the leather jacket clung to his body but she just wanted to strip it off of him. “Hi..” She smiled softly, rocking on her heels. 

He appraised Ivy, all the way down her legs and then up again, his baby blues on her emerald eyes. “You look incredible.” The dress hugged her in all the right places and delicately ended at her knees, seeming to float on the bottom. “So do you.” Ivy replied before closing the door behind her and stepping out next to Jared. They were so close now, she could smell the spicy scent of his cologne, and he stepped a bit closer. So close. Their chests were nearly touching and she could smell the fresh aftershave and shampoo. A tiny shaky sigh left her body as he lifted his hand to touch her hair. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, his chest lightly brushing her own. “Mm..” She murmured, eyes lifting to his own. “I have a surprise for you in the car.” 

“Do you?” He nodded and led her to the car, opening the door for her and revealing a bouquet of roses. Her eyes completely lit up and she gasped. “These are beautiful!” She exclaimed, picking them up and settling into the car. He closed the door and quickly got in on his side before smiling at her. “I’m glad you like it…and the surprises aren’t over. I want to take you to my favorite spot in Los Angeles.” She smiled and buckled herself in, leaning back into the leather seat of his Audi.

The streetlights illuminated their faces as he drove and she glanced down when his fingers brushed her own. She looked up at his face and while he was facing the road, she noticed him glance over at her from the corner of his eyes. 

“Close your eyes.” He said, rounding a corner. She slowly nodded and closed her eyes. Finally they arrived and she kept her eyes closed as he got out and rounded the car. Suddenly her door was open. “Eyes closed.” He warned before reaching over and unbuckling her seat belt. She peeked an eye open and God, he was so close. Just close enough that she’d be able to kiss him. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his breath on her lips…and then just like that he was gone. “Okay..” He spoke as he took her hand. She stepped out of the car and slowly walked as he lead her somewhere unknown. “…Open.”

A gasp left her lips at the view. It was beautiful to see the skyline all lit up and she took another step forward. “Mulholland Drive?” She asked, turning back to him. He nodded, a warm sweet smile on his lips. “I thought a picnic with an amazing view would be something nice.” She gaped at him. “Nice?! Are you kidding me? This is amazing.” She laughed softly and walked closer to him. He rested his hand on her hip before sliding it around to the small of her back, his body pressing closer to her own. She gasped softly, eyes dropping to his lips before going back to his own, her breasts against his chest. “Nervous?” He whispered. “Very.” She admitted, her hands resting on his chest. He was quiet for a moment before slowly pulling away.

The loss of contact was maddening but that was soon gone when his hand slipped into hers and he led her to a nearby set up with blankets and pillows. “I figured we’d watch the stars up here too.” She smiled softly and moved to sit on the blanket, watching as he sat next to her. Her gaze never left him while he poured the wine for them both and got out the food. “I hope IN-N-Out is okay.” He smiled sheepishly. “I haven’t had a picnic since I was a child so I don’t know really what to bring. I also got chocolate covered cherries.” She chuckled and took a sip of her wine. “Jared Leto is super classy.” She teased but nodded. “It’s perfect, I’ve never had a picnic so I can’t compare this to anything.” He rolled his eyes and lightly bumped against her shoulder.


	5. Bright Lights, Big City, She Dreams of Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me home tonight, I don't wanna let you go till we see the light.

Jared laid back against the pillows after finishing his food and sighed, looking up at the night sky. Ivy considered and did the same, settling into the spot next to him. “Ivy?”

“Mm?” She murmured, eyes catching a shooting star as she silently made a wish.

“Can I try something?” He spoke, leaning up onto his elbow. She drew her gaze to his unreadable face and nodded, licking her lips. His hand raised and he deftly brushed his fingertips across her throat, causing her breathing to hitch and quicken slightly. His fingers now caressed her cheek and he leaned over her, her sky view now being blocked by an angel. She was unsure of what to do or how to react so she just waited for something…anything. His face was closer now, she could smell the wine on his breath and his amazing scent that seemed too heavenly to name.

Slowly…very, very slowly, his lips touched her slightly parted ones, curving to her own. The kiss was soft, but yearning, longing, a quiet desperation was seeping from the man and she wanted to badly to be the only one to calm him. She lifted her hand from the soft blanket and rested it on his cheek as she carefully kissed back. It was kind of as if they were afraid to hurt one another. Both had an aching yearning, a need, a desperation for the other, as if it had been years for both of them. His breathing was shaky and slow, a soft noise escaping him from her kiss. 

Slowly, yet too quickly, he broke the kiss, his eyes fluttering open to meet her own dilated gaze. He almost looked pained, but he leaned into her hand as she caressed his cheek. She watched as he kissed her palm and wrist, he was so careful and sweet. A quiet noise escaped her throat as she watched him, his lashes lifted to meet her gaze. “Come home with me tonight.” He murmured, blue eyes intense and searching her face. Her breathing hitched, pulse hammering. “I…” She trailed off, her eyes fluttering shut and she sighed when he kissed her warm palm again, then her wrist.

“Please?” He whispered, almost sounding like a beg. She nodded wordlessly and looked up at him as he touched her cheek, thumb brushing over her lower lip. Her lips parted at the feeling. His lips slowly lowered onto her own and she slowly kissed back, hand touching his cheek softly.

A while later, they cleaned up their picnic area and got into the car, a warm, comfortable silence settling around them. His warm hand wrapped around her own and he lifted it to kiss her fingertips. A soft smile crossed her lips as she watched him. His cool but intense gaze watched the road ahead of them and he gently squeezed her hand. The soft music playing around them set a relaxed yet charged atmosphere. Her gaze dropped to his lips and a small sigh left her own. 

Jared pulled up to a gate and tapped in a code before driving down a driveway through the open gate. Ivy took in the view of Jared’s house, eyeing the wall. “A wall?” She asked, raising a brow to the man next to her. “Paparazzi.” He gave her a grin.

Jared parked the car and jumped out, coming around to open the door for her. She unbuckled and stepped out, slipping her hand into his own. His lips curled into a smile and he led her to the door, opening it. “Ladies first.”   
She stepped inside first, eyes widening at the expanse of white walls and artwork, lips parting at the scenes of erotica that were lining a wall. 

“Wow.”

Jared stepped up behind Ivy, his hand lifting and moving her hair over her left shoulder, his lips brushing over the right side of her neck. Her knees nearly turned to jelly as he kissed her neck, a gasp escaping her lips and her eyes closed, head tilting. Neck kisses were her absolute weakness and now he knew. Jared’s strong hands slid into her hips, pressing himself against her. “Jared..” Ivy breathed shakily as she felt his hands roaming her torso. Every nerve ending in his body was burning for Ivy, fire flowing through his veins for this woman. He desperately wanted to make love to her right then and there, but something told him to wait.

Ivy was different. There was something about her, a different spark between them. There was so much electricity between Jared and Ivy, so much intensity and magic. It felt dangerous because he had never experienced this with anyone else before. He’d never desperately wanted to know so much about a person.

Ivy let out a sigh when his lips left her neck and she slowly turned around in his arms to look at him. His face wore an odd expression but as soon as she noticed, it was gone. 

“Want a tour?”


	6. I'm A Ghost, You're An Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour's not over.

Ivy slowly walked up the stairs, noticing the artwork lining the staircase. Jared was waiting for her at the top, letting her look around. “Your house is like a museum.” Jared chuckled and nodded as she finally reached him. “I’m a huge fan of art.”

She smiled softly, eyes twinkling in the soft light. Jared reached a hand up to softly touch her hair, pressing his lips to her forehead. Ivy’s eyes closed, growing warm in his grasp and she gripped the nearby handle of the stairwell tightly. “Tour’s not over.” He whispered before moving back, a glimmer in his eyes. A seductive warmth washed over her from his gaze and she took a deep breath.

He led her down the dimly lit hallway, hand curled around her own. Soon, he stopped at a closed door and glanced at her before opening his bedroom door. She stepped inside after, his bedroom was a strong contrast to the museum white of his home. Velvet was draped nearly everywhere, burgundy and black. The atmosphere changed around Ivy, especially when he walked into the room behind her. 

“Wow…you really know how to decorate.”

Jared’s eyes lit up and he laughed softly, stepping more into the room. “My studio downstairs and this room is pretty much my escape from all the chaos and madness.” Her lips curled into a smile. “That’s how I feel when I dance.” He nodded and moved to sit down on the soft bed. His eyes lifted to Ivy and patted the spot next to himself. “I won’t bite.” But then a slight smirk teased his lips and she nearly melted right there.

Ivy stepped closer to the bed, eyes dropping from that intense gaze until she settled onto the bed. Emerald green orbs caught his own crystal gaze and she finally realized she was biting her lip. “What?” 

He licked his lips slowly. The woman of his dreams and every waking thought was finally here, and in his bed. She was the most perfect, innocent angel. “You’re just incredibly beautiful.” He finally spoke, after appraising her. The most beautiful shade of rouge flushed her cheeks. His mind crept to the thoughts of making other spots of her body red but he shoved them away. For now.

Ivy was alone. With Jared. In his bedroom. The electricity in the air was charging and her body felt so warm being so close to the man. He was definitely trying to kill her with compliments and those fucking looks. “You’re beautiful too.” She grinned softly, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Jared rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed, looking up at the canopy above the bed.

Ivy moved to lay down next to him, slipping her hand into his own with a shy smile. Jared softly squeezed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her fingertips. “How did you get into dancing?” He asked, sitting up on his elbow and facing her. She was kind of shocked by his sudden question and movement. “Um…I’ve always been a dancer.” She smiled softly, not able to look away from his face. Suddenly she wanted to tell him everything about her life and it freaked her out. She’s never been one to talk about herself.

“When did you start?” He murmured, hand lifting to touch her cheek softly.

“When I was very young. My mom was always encouraging and wanted me to be creative.” Her voice trembled slightly from his touch, but also from the sudden thought of her mother. Her eyes started to feel watery and Jared’s brows furrowed and he quickly wiped away a stray tear. She glanced away and tried to blink the others away, feeling embarrassed. “Was?” She sniffled quietly. “She, um…she died when I was younger.”

“I’m so sorry..” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, an arm circling protectively around her.

“It’s okay. My dad always was very protective over me after that.” She gave him a small smile. “But I’ve always been really into dancing and mildly into singing.”

His smile was warm and he slowly drew circles along her abdomen. “Interesting.”

The tears were gone now and she felt comfortable and warm in Jared’s grasp. Ivy tugged her lower lip between her teeth, timidly yet boldly lifting a hand to rest on his cheek. Her thumb softly drew over his lower lip. Her gaze dropped to his lips, all the while he watched her, his curiosity piqued. Her eyes lifted back to his own and then she gently leaned up, softly pressing her lips to his own.

Jared’s brows lifted in surprise, but he responded to the kiss immediately. He took in a deep breath, his senses flooding with her scent and everything alive in his body. His arm slid around and flattened his hand against her back, holding Ivy closer to his body.

Ivy tried to keep herself calm but her heart was racing. Her kiss was soft and sweet, but her emotions were starting to pour through. She slowly deepened the kiss and he caught up with her quickly. A soft noise emitted from his throat as he pressed Ivy closer against his body. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as her lips parted when her body pressed against his own. 

A gentle growl emitted from Jared and his lips parted, his tongue brushing across her lower lip. Her body involuntarily arched and her hands slid down to rest on his neck, their kiss growing more heated and passionate. After a few more moments, Jared slowly, regrettably broke the kiss. His breath came out in pants as he rested his head against her neck.

Ivy let out a soft sound when the kiss broke, blinking her eyes open as she held the man close. Her breathing was shaky and fast, she felt lighter than air. “Fuck..” Jared breathed against her neck, making goosebumps raise across her body. 

‘Make love to me.’ She wanted to say that. She would’ve begged if she had to. “Ivy..” He murmured, a slight edge to his voice that made her tingle all over. “Jared..” Suddenly, his grip was tight on her again and he was staring down at her, a python wrapping around a helpless prey. 

Then his hot lips were on her own, fierce and demanding, wanting and needing.


	7. There Is A Fire Inside Of This Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really want me?"

As Jared’s body hovered over her own, she responded to his desperate kiss, body arching up and fingers sliding into his hair. Her whole body seemed to hum beneath the man. Ivy felt his gentle yet firm touch, his fingers brushing along her inner thigh. She whimpered softly, body aching for this man. She had only ever been with one person in her life and it was absolutely nothing like this. This was full of passion and emotion, a desperate need for each other. A shiver ran down her spine as he danced his fingertips across her thighs. Their fiery kiss ended, but then she felt his warm lips on her neck, his teeth nibbling softly. She moaned out his name, hand moving to grip onto his shirt. 

She tasted sweet, a low growl rumbled in his throat. His hand tentatively brushed her inner thigh, pacing himself, or at least trying to. The sounds Ivy made beneath him made things harder. Much harder. His tongue brushed the outer shell of her ear and he breathed her name, feeling the way she trembled. “You’re making this hard for me..” He murmured softly, gripping her thigh firmly. 

“I need you, Jared..” She whispered, voice shaky. A whimper left her when he brushed his hand over the panties that covered her sex. “Please..” A shiver went through Jared, hearing the pleading tone of her voice. He slowly lifted his head, a blazing gaze casting down at Ivy.

“Do you really want me?” 

The sound of his low, seductive lilt shocked her heart into sputtering. “I want you.” She breathed, lifting her hand to touch his lips with her fingertips. He kissed her fingertips before hooking a finger into her panties, slowly dragging them down and off from beneath her dress. Ivy’s lips parted at the feeling, eyes never leaving his own. “Take off your dress.” He instructed, picking at the hem of the garment.

She did as he said, suddenly feeling the coolness of the room, exposing her bare body to him. Her whole body warmed against his own, her cheeks turning pink. His gaze dropped to her exposed body, taking in every curve of her body. A soft kiss pressed to her bare shoulder. Jared leaned up, propping himself up on his elbow to appraise Ivy. Her soft fiery hair fell in mermaid waves, the look in her eyes a bit unsure but trusting of Jared. 

“You’re an angel.” He murmured, his fingertips roaming across her bare torso.

Ivy softly tugged at his shirt, biting her lower lip. “I want to see you…” She murmured, lashes lowering innocently. Swiftly he tugged the shirt off and tossed it over the side of the bed, before moving from the bed. She moved up the bed, resting back against the pillows to watch him. Jared continued to watch Ivy as he unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants off, along with his underwear. Her breathing hitched as Jared slowly neared her, moving back onto the bed and hovering over her. His need was prominent and she could feel him press against her.

A gasp left her lips when his hand dropped to her breast, cupping the right with his warm hand. He dipped his head, tongue brushing over her hardened, pert nipple achingly slow. He did the same to the other, his intense gaze on her face. She arched upwards from the sudden pleasure coursing through her body. Kisses rained down across her chest and torso, biting softly on her skin on his way down.

“Ahh..” She sighed as the kisses moved futher down her body and Ivy slowly sat up on her elbows to watch Jared. His torture was hot and sweet, she desperately needed him in every way. Jared was now level with her pelvis, settling between her legs. A slow smirk painted his lips and he slowly hitched her leg up, kissing along her inner thigh. “Let me taste you..” He murmured before his gaze went back to her.

After her consent, Jared’s head dipped and he darted his tongue out, tasting her glistening sweetness. He moaned softly, his hands sliding from her thighs to her bottom, lifting her body slightly. The sounds of pleasure she made as he tasted her made his body shudder with want. Her skin was warm and soft, starting to slick with sweat. Jared’s main focus was Ivy. He wanted all of this to be absolutely perfect for her, he wanted her to be absolutely pleasured. 

Ivy arched her hips upwards, body quivering as his tongue attacked her. She was lost in pleasure, he absolutely knew what he was doing….but soon, he stopped. Her eyes fluttered open, breaths quick and sharp. She was so incredibly close and it was suddenly over. Her wide gaze dropped to his own desire filled gaze.

“I want to make love to you.”


	8. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Stars.

Jared slid up Ivy’s body, his eyes level with her own. His gaze was warm, filling her body with warmth. He dropped a tender kiss to her lips, yet that hint of desperation was still there. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.” She whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” His voice was a soft murmur before pressing a kiss to her collarbone. He leaned over to his side drawer and a moment later she heard the tear of a condom wrapper and she bit her lower lip.

Ivy settled against the pillows, turning her head to look over at him. He moved back over to her and hovered his body over Ivy’s own. Ivy tilted her head to press a gentle kiss to his neck, then his shoulder. “Do you trust me?” He whispered, his breath hitching from the touch of her lips. “Yes.” She replied, not even hesitating. She didn’t have a reason to not trust him.

Jared moved a hand down to grip her leg, arching it upwards before he slowly thrust into her. A soft grunt escaped him just as a gasp elicited from Ivy. Her hips arched slightly as she took his full length, eyes fluttering shut. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then to her neck, a hand moving to her hip with a strong grip. Ivy placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly as she lifted her hips to meet his own. 

A slick sheen of sweat began to form on the both of them as his hips quickened, letting out a shuddering soft breath. His face buried into her neck, biting her neck softly. Pleasure began to pulse throughout Ivy’s body, her leg carefully wrapping around the man. Any insecurities she had about her body were gone now, long gone. She moaned his name out at the feeling of teeth on her neck.

Jared slowly lifted his head and their eyes met, his hands lifting to grip the headboard as his body arched above her own, thrusting deeper. Ivy’s hands rested on his sides, unable to look away from his blazing gaze. A pleasure filled shudder racked her body, warmth beginning to pool throughout her body. She was so, so close. A moan escaped her blushing lips, watching as his eyes slipped shut. Slowly her hands slid up his muscled back, feeling the planes of his muscles.

Jared relished in the feeling of Ivy’s hands on his body, the soft noises she made beneath him. His eyes slid open hazily, looking down at the angel under him. A groan escaped his throat as his stomach began to tighten and he began to whisper her name over and over, willing himself to hold on till she was pleasured. His hands dropped from the headboard and wrapped around her body, pressing his lips beneath her ear. 

“Jared, I’m so close...please…”

The whimper left Ivy’s lips and trailed off, her body arching and shuddering as a powerful orgasm blossomed through her. She dragged her fingernails down his back, seconds later feeling his own body shudder and quake with an orgasm, curses leaving his lips and into her ear. Gasps softly fell from her lips as her orgasmed racked her being, the room seeming to suddenly flood with stars.

Jared panted and gasped against her sweat slicked neck, holding her body tight to his own. His hips rocked slowly, riding out the orgasm with Ivy. A sensual haze fell around them, arms locked around each other as the aftershocks slowly faded from their love making. Ivy’s eyes were shut when she suddenly felt the loss of Jared’s body as he cleaned himself up quickly and tossed the condom into the garbage. Quickly he was against her side, the covers being pulled up over their cooling, sweaty bodies, Jared’s arm bringing Ivy closer against his own once again.

Jared hummed in contentment, Ivy’s head pressing against his chest as their breathing slowed and pulses calmed. His calloused hand slowly slid down her spine and she hummed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his throat. She didn’t know how long being here with this perfect man would be, but she wanted to make it last as long as she could.


	9. Alibi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let go.

Ivy slowly blinked her eyes open, they felt heavy and tired. Her gaze slid to the nearby clock and she realized she had only been asleep for a couple of hours. Dropping her gaze, she followed the tanned arm around her, peeking at the dark tattoos of the man next to her before her gaze washed over his face. Jared looked so peaceful, but only except for a small crease between his brows. He must have been dreaming about something, his arms tightening around her body.

He looked so beautiful, his shoulder length hair like a mane, lashes against his tanned cheeks. She almost reached out to brush her fingers through his hair but stopped herself. He looked so, so perfect. So unreal. So heavenly. She was close enough to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Soon enough, she had drifted off to sleep, warm in his arms.

Jared’s dreams were always fervent and so real feeling, but now they were confusing. Ivy was in them, but she was afraid of him. He kept calling for her and begging her to come back but she was so afraid. His arms tightened around her in his sleep, a slight frown on his face as his dream continued.

~

Hours later Ivy woke, the sunshine beaming through the curtains. She stretched and when she rested her hand back on the bed, she felt the empty side where Jared had previously been. She yawned quietly and looked over, realizing she was alone. “Hmm.” She murmured and slowly lifted herself up. She couldn’t hear water running so he wasn’t in the shower.

Ivy slid out of the warm confines of the bed and slipped on her discarded underwear, along with his nearby white t shirt. She stepped out of the room and her bare feet slowly padded across the soft carpeting, until she heard the faint sound of a guitar being played. She peered inside the large room, noticing the records lining the walls of what she assumed was his home studio until her gaze fell on Jared.

Her breathing hitched slightly when she saw him, clad only in sweatpants that slung low on his hips and no shirt, eyes shut as he focused on the music. Ivy could hear him begin to sing, his voice warm and soft, but also sounding emotional as the words swirled.

“I fell apart, but got back up again, and then I fell apart, but got back up again, yeah…”

In the days since they first met and saw each other, she caught up on his bands’ music. She loved Alibi and quietly stepped closer, not wanting to disturb the man on the leather couch.

“We both could see crystal clear, that the inevitable end was near. Made our choice, trial by fire, to battle is the only way we feel alive…”

She couldn’t take her eyes away from him, watching in awe as he sang and played the guitar. Jared’s eyes open, downcast to the guitar, then he spotted her bare feet and his gaze slid up to meet her own. His words trailed off but hands kept playing the guitar.

“D-don’t stop.” She spoke up softly, eyes glittering as she watched him. 

“How long have you been up?” He replied, voice smooth like honey, warmth in his eyes as he watched her.

“Not long.”

She moved to sit next to Jared, hands reting in her lap. “I was wondering where you disappeared to.” Jared chuckled and nodded, placing the guitar on the nearby cradle. “I’ve been up for a while, I couldn’t sleep so well so I just decided to play some music. You looked too peaceful to wake up.” She smiled shyly and tugged lightly at the hem of his shirt.

“You look way better in that than I ever could.”

Jared’s gaze drank Ivy in, his skin prickling with heat already for the woman. He watched as her cheeks reddened further and she grinned. “Shut up.” She responded. He smirked softly but it was soon replaced with a warm smile. “Why don’t you go get a shower and then we’ll find a something to do for the day?”

Her heart swelled at the thought of spending the day with him and she nodded, standing from the couch. “That sounds good.” When she turned to leave, he reached up to gently grip her hand. She looked back at him. “Wha-?” She began, but his look made her stop. There was an odd look in his eyes, a storm of emotions swirling in his baby blues. Nearly a whole minute later, he blinked and the look was gone. He let her hand go and her heart was pounding rapidly. She didn’t know what just happened, but she tried to figure it out as she headed back for the bathroom.

She slid the shirt over her head, dropping it along with sliding out of her underwear as she stepped under the warm water. A soft sigh left her lips as the water hit her, melting her thoughts. She was so relaxed that she didn’t even realize Jared was in the bathroom until she felt the slide of his hand on her warmed skin. A gasp left her lips at the contact and she turned, coming face to face with the blue eyed man. 

He lifted his hands to rest on her cheeks, stroking gently. His eyes were warm yet intense, and searching her own. It was so sweet, so calm, unlike the night previously. Jared leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her forehead, then her eyelids when she closed her eyes. Then his lips sought her own, kissing her with a sweet tenderness, the warm water falling around them. She didn’t know what his dreams were about, but there was something about the way he acted that made her think she was in them. 

Ivy limply rested her hands against his warm chest, kissing him back softly. Jared’s hands slid down to rest on her neck, holding her in place. He didn’t want to stop kissing her. Not now. At this rate, neither of them would be bathed and they would’ve just wasted water (California drought, you know), but he didn’t care one bit. He simply wanted to be close to this woman, as long as possible. 

Soon enough, the kiss broke for air and Jared slipped his arms around Ivy, hugging her nude body against his own. His fingers tangled into her fiery hair, clinging to her for dear life. Ivy’s fingers slid into his hair and she held onto him, eyes slipping shut as they just held each other. 

“Don’t let go.” He spoke, barely above a whisper.


	10. Daydream Believer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always burning the pancakes. Also Shannon Leto stops by.

Ivy stepped out of his bedroom after sliding on an old band tee that Jared had, along with a pair of shorts that fit her perfectly. Jared was already downstairs after their shower, and she still couldn’t get his words out of his mind. As she stepped off the stairs, she could smell something cooking in the kitchen. She peered into the entrance of the kitchen a smile broke out across her face. The Smashing Pumpkins was playing and Jared was humming along, standing at the stove. He was shirtless but was back in sweatpants.

She quietly neared till she was standing behind him, slowly walking her fingertips down his spine before pressing a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder. She could hear his sharp intake of breath at her actions and she smiled to herself. “Hi.” She whispered, kissing his shoulder. 

Jared smiled to himself before looking over his shoulder at her. “Hello there.”

“What are you making?” She sighed, her arms circling his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Pancakes…although I tend to burn them.” He chuckled, flipping one. “Tryin’ to impress me or somethin’?” Ivy murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Maybe..”

Suddenly, he turned away from the stove and had her pressed against the countertop, pinning her there. His body was pressed to her own, nearly drawing the breath from her body. Was he trying to kill her or something? She shuddered out a soft breath as he drew a hand to the back of her neck, grip firm. 

“Are you tryin’ to turn me on, Princess?”

His voice came out in a dark drawl, the look in his eyes the same one he gave her when they first saw each other. “Maybe..” She breathed, head tilting as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her throat. “It’s working.” He murmured against her skin.

His head lifted, eyes leveling with her own. “Up on the counter.” 

The look in his eyes was demanding, as was his tone and she lifted herself onto the counter. His hands moved to her inner thighs and spread her legs, pressing his body in between them. His clothed need pressed firmly against her own, lips parting in a soft breath. His lips captured her own in a heated, needy kiss. She was a wilting flower under his touch, opening herself to him, needing to feel his body against her own again. Needing to taste the saltiness of his sweat and hear the rough moans coming from him.

A smell filled the air and Jared broke the kiss, glancing at the stove. 

“Told you I burn them.”

~

“Thank God for Postmates.” Jared punched the air as Ivy came into the den with their breakfasts. She chuckled and placed them on the nearby table, settling onto the floor next to him. He turned on the television to some movie but she wasn’t even paying attention. The smells coming from the Styrofoam box was calling her name and she quickly dug in, moaning in happiness at the taste of the hashbrowns.

Jared lifted a brow at her, watching in amusement. “Replaying last night?” He teased, which caused her to almost choke on her food. Her cheeks flushed and she bumped his shoulder. “Shut it, I’m starving.” He smirked and began to eat his own breakfast.

All of the sudden she heard laughing coming through the entrance of Jared’s home and her eyes widened. “My brother.” He said, noticing her alarm and she relaxed a little. She didn’t know him except for when she saw him at the club that night. “Jared?” Shannon Leto called out, she could hear his footsteps coming closer.

“In the den!”

Shannon stepped into the room, sunshades sliding off. Ivy eyed the man curiously, he was just as beautiful as Jared. A little more rugged looking, but still gorgeous and still with those “bend-me-over-and-fuck-me” eyes.

“Well, well, well, who is this?” Shannon grinned, eyeing Ivy. That fucking grin. Now she knew why people called him an animal.

“This is Ivy.” Jared replied, a smile playing on his lips. “Wait…is she the dancer you told me about? Holy shit, she is gorgeous.”

Ivy’s cheeks reddened and she covered her face. “Jeez, talk about me like I’m not in the room.”

Shannon chuckled deeply and took a seat on the nearby chair. “I’m just teasing.” His eyes lit up at her reaction. She was cute as hell. Jared gently gripped her inner thigh beneath the table just out of view and squeezed softly. 

Shannon reached over and snatched a French fry out of Jared’s plate, grinning as he was swatted away, but his eyes didn’t leave Ivy. His gaze was liquid gold and intense. She definitely noticed. And she definitely wasn’t sure if it made her uncomfortable or not.

“Mom’s coming to town soon.” Shannon spoke up, making Jared snap his head up. “What? When?” Would she want to meet Ivy? She didn’t even know about Ivy yet. Were he and Ivy even together? So many questions. “Sometime this week or next week. She tried calling you last night but, uh..” Shannon slowly smirked, eyes darkening and Ivy bit her lip hard. “…I’m guessing you had plans.”

Jared coughed and took a sip of his tea. Ivy hid a grin behind the napkin as she wiped her lips. “You could say that.” He spoke up after clearing his throat. “You dog!” Shannon teased and Ivy laughed. She liked this guy already. 

He was still watching her though.


	11. Makes Me Feel Like I Can't Live Without You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed you.

A few days had passed since spending the night with Jared and Ivy was itching to see him again. Her dancing shifts were uneventful, as he had interviews to do for a few things he was working on. Ivy spilled the beans to her coworkers and friends, leaving out a few details, to which everyone squealed and screamed over. Especially Teagan. Now she was curled up on her bed, bored out of her skull as a random movie played on Lifetime. Her phone lit up and the bell dinged signaling a new text message and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

'I need to see you again.'

Goosebumps spread across her skin at Jared’s simple six words. She didn’t realize her hand was shaking until she started typing. 'Come over.' She replied, clutching her phone tightly. His reply was fast.

'On my way.'

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at his text. She sprung up from the mattress, quickly putting any dirty items of clothing away, trying to make the apartment look somewhat presentable. He had never seen the inside of her apartment and thank god Teagan wasn’t home. 

A light knock soon sounded on her door and she froze, taking in her disheveled appearance in the mirror. Ivy quickly splashed her face with water and fixed her hair. Soon, she unlocked the door and slowly opened it, coming face to face with Mr. Leto himself.

“Hi.” A soft smile on his lips as she came into view. Those eyes made her want to melt into the floor. “Come in.” She replied, stepping to the side. Her cheeks were warm. Their apartment was cozy and humble, nothing like the work of art like his home was. 

As Jared stepped inside, it didn’t seem like his focus was on the interior design. He closed the door behind them and quickly pressed her up against the wood, gripping her wrists and holding them above her head. A sharp intake of breath was heard from the woman as his body pressed close against her own. His face was so close to her own, she could feel his hot breath on her parted lips. His lids were lowered, trained on her mouth.

Despite the intense look in his eyes, the soft that he placed to her lips was tender and sweet. His hands dropped from her wrists and she finally brought her arms around his neck, holding him closely. “I missed you too much.” He breathed against her lips, a sound of relief in his voice. “I missed you too.” She replied, voice soft as she stroked his hair. He rested his forehead against her own, eyes shutting in contentment.

She didn’t care if they had sex or not, she just wanted to be close to Jared. To be in the same room with him. To be within touching distance.

“Can we go lay down?” 

She nodded, heart warming at his soft question and Jared let her lead him to the bedroom. His gaze swiftly crossed the room. Her bedroom was cozy and lived in, he loved it. Ivy moved to the bed and crawled onto it, settling and patting the spot next to herself. His lips curled into a smile and Jared moved onto the bed next to her.

“My apartment is nowhere near as amazing as your home.” She said, watching as he looked around at things in her bedroom.

His eyes finally met hers and he chuckled, arms bringing her close against to his body. “I love it here. Very, very cozy.” Ivy smiled against his chest, breathing in the scent of his after shave mixed with cologne. “How were the interviews?” She murmured, sliding an arm around his body and holding him closer.

“Tiring. Same questions as usual.” Jared muttered, burying his face in her peach scented hair and sighed. “I’m just glad to be right here with you.”

The warm feeling in her chest spread throughout her body and she pressed a soft kiss to the bare chest that peeked out from his slightly unbuttoned shirt. She could feel the strong heartbeat beneath his skin. “You’re perfect.” She breathed softly.

A soft slightly shy smile crossed his lips and his fingers brushed through her hair. “You’re an angel.”

She tilted her head to look up at Jared, finding him watching her. “Kiss me?” 

His voice seemed to tremble just a little, which took her by surprise and she lifted up, resting her hand on his cheek and softly pressing her lips against his own. 

“Let me take you out on a date.” He spoke softly as the kiss broke. “You already have.” She chuckled and smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. He kissed her palm before speaking. “A real date. Like…dinner and wine and maybe dancing. Or whatever you want.” His eyes sparkled and she couldn’t help but smile more.

“Okay, when is this date?” 

“We could go tonight if you’d like to.” He replied, moving them over so that she was on her back and he was half on top of her. She craned her neck and softly bumped her nose against his own. 

“That sounds absolutely perfect.”


	12. Just Like Heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make life worth living.

“Dance with me.”

Ivy looked up from the remains of her dessert when Jared spoke, his lips teasing a smile. Her gaze then darted around the restaurant, seeing that the only ones left were them and an elderly couple, who were also slow dancing. “Really?” She tilted her head, a small chuckle leaving her lips. Jared nodded and stood holding a hand out to her.

“Okay…”

Ivy slipped her hand into his palm and slowly stood, cheeks warm as he led her away from the table. His strong arms circled her body, holding her close against himself. Ivy slid her hands onto his shoulders before moving her arms around his neck. She breathed in the scent of his Gucci guilty cologne, resting her head against him as he softly hummed along to the music. Time seemed to just stop with them.

She lifted her head to watch his face, his gaze was warm and sweet, his fingers slowly slid through her hair. He tilted his head down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and tender with a hint of heat. Her right hand moved to touch Jared’s cheek, melting into his kiss. She never expected to feel this way about him. She expected them to only have a one night stand and then she’d never see him again, but it seemed he was as addicted to her as she was to him.

~

A giggle escaped Ivy’s lips as Jared chased her up the stairs and down the hall of her apartment building. He finally caught up with her and slid his arms around her middle as she fumbled for her keys, pressing a warm kiss to her neck. After a bit of a struggle, Ivy finally opened the door to an empty, dark apartment. The light of the hallway illuminated Jared’s face before he shut the door behind them and suddenly it was dark again, his lips on hers. The only sound heard was the sound of their shaky breathing and a soft bump when he backed her up against the wall.

Ivy shivered when Jared spun her around, pressing her chest against the wall, his chest against her back. His fingers locked with her own and he pinned her hands up on the wall, his hot breath on her ear and neck, soft lips finding her warm skin. A moan spilled from her parted lips as she could feel his clothed erection pressing against her, his kisses making her body tingle.

“I want you.”

His warm breath tickled her ear and she sighed from his words. “You have me…” Her breath trembled softly as his hands released her own, sliding down her arms, then down her body. She carefully turned in his arms, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Jared brought Ivy along with him as they slowly moved towards her bedroom, sharing kisses and accidentally bumping into furniture.

The bedroom was dark all except for the moonlight coming through the window. Jared bumped the door shut with his foot and backed her up against the bed, pressing soft but heated kisses to her parted lips. He slowly broke the kiss, leaving her with shaky breaths. Jared lifted his hands to slowly, deftly work the buttons of her top. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears and the soft, shaky breaths of Jared. 

As he did so, Ivy leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, then a soft kiss to his lips. “I can’t get enough of you.” She whispered as she shrugged off her top, revealing her black lacy bra. He chuckled softly, allowing her to slide his shirt off and she tossed it to the side. 

Ivy’s fingertips slid across his torso, across his ‘Provehito In Altum’ tattoo. Her fingertips brushed across the tattoo were followed by her lips, his soft sigh filling her ears. His hands fell to the top of her skirt and slowly slid it down, pressing a kiss to her abdomen. Ivy bit her lower lip and brushed her fingertips against the button of his pants before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Jared stepped out of them and closer to her. 

Jared circled his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back. Jared’s lips sought Ivy’s own in a heated kiss, his hands trailing up her spine to unclasp her bra, slipping it off of her body. She slid off her panties and let them fall. His head lifted to take in her beauty and nude body, her curled tousles hang perfectly over her shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jared murmured, lifting a hand to roam down her side.

Her fingertips dipped into the waistband of his underwear. “Your turn.” She said softly, admiring the look on his face. He stepped out of his underwear and she licked her lips as her gaze roamed his body. “Lay down.” He murmured, eyes on her own.

Ivy moved onto the bed, pulling the sheet up over her body. “Mm-mm, sheet off.” Ivy raised a brow and pushed the sheet off herself. Jared rounded the bed, hand resting on the inside of her ankle before sliding up her leg and inner thigh. “Mm..” Goosebumps sprang to her skin as he touched her, his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Jared leaned in to press his lips to her own and she leaned upwards, resting her hand on his chest.

While kissing her, he slowly moved over her body onto the bed. Ivy lifted her hands, slipping her fingers into his soft hair. His kisses whispered from her lips across her jaw and down her neck. Ivy’s body arched upward, toes curling in pleasure. His touch was delicious and the feeling of his lips were amazing. 

Her legs hooked around his hips, her lips meeting his own again. Jared slowly thrust into her without warning and she gasped at the feeling of his size, and without a condom. Thank God for birth control. Jared stilled himself for a moment, a look of concern crossing his features. “Okay?” She nodded and leaned in to kiss his shoulder. His hips slowly began to work, his right hand firmly on her throat, the other gripping the bedsheet. 

Ivy trembled at his firm grasp and arched her neck, lids lowered but still watching Jared. Jared didn’t want to look away from the redhead. “I want to remember you just like this.” He murmured, his thrusts slow but steady. “Like what?” She breathed, eyes searching his face. “Vulnerable…exposed. You’re absolutely breathtaking.” Jared dipped his head, kissing down her throat.

He always kept saying these things that made her heart swell and she didn’t know how to handle them. “Jared…” She trailed off, a sharp gasp escaping her lips when his hips snapped into her own, a sharp thrust. Her hips lifted to meet his own when his thrusts sped up, her hands sliding to his back. Her fingernails drug into his skin as she heard their skin sliding together.

~

Hours later, Ivy curled up with Jared after they cleaned up from their lovemaking. Her heart was still pounding heavily. She could feel his fingers softly tapping along her spine and she brushed her fingertips along his chest. Ivy pressed a soft kiss to his left nipple, chuckling as she felt his sharp intake of breath. Jared’s hand lifted to touch her curls, a shaky chuckle escaping him before he spoke. “I think holding you and making love to you are the best things in my life.”

“Mm, really?” 

Ivy rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. “That and just being with you. You make everything better.” She smiled shyly, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“You make my life worth living.” He breathed, eyes meeting her own.


	13. Ultralight Beam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just got a little bit more interesting.

Ivy’s dreams were blissful, peaceful, filled with a certain man with baby blues. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and glanced down, seeing his arm tight around her body. Her gaze flicked upward, his eyes were still shut, maybe in the midst of a dream. She really could just stay like this forever and watch him sleep. As he slept, her gaze swept over his features. It always seemed to hurt to look at Jared’s beauty, but when he was asleep, it wasn’t as bad. God, he was such a beautiful man.

Ivy lifted her left hand and carefully placed it on his cheek, feeling his warm skin beneath her palm. Careful and not trying to wake him, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, to which she felt his arms tighten around her frame. Her chest felt warm as she watched him, her gaze dropping to the rise and fall of his chest. She knew she was feeling very strong emotions for the man but it scared her. She’d never really been in love before, but she’d been hurt badly before. She was scared to admit she was falling in love with him, especially to admit it to herself.

A soft kiss was pressed to her temple that made her snap out of her thoughts, her cheeks go rouge and her gaze lift to his own. “Good morning.” He murmured, his voice still full of sleep. “Did I wake you?” She murmured, softly touching his cheek. A sleepy smile crossed Jared’s lips and he shook his head. “No, not at all.”

Her hand rested on his cheek, brushing the pad of her thumb over his eyebrows, down his nose and across his lips. Jared felt his chest grow warm and he sighed softly, kissing her fingers. “Where have you been all my life?” He whispered, rubbing her back slowly.

“Waiting for you..” She breathed, her words cut off by his soft kiss to her lips.

~

“Okay so, where are we going again?” Ivy asked, turning in the passenger seat to look at Jared. “Joshua Tree for hiking. Have you ever been there?” He replied, grasping her hand in his own and threading their fingers together. “I don’t think so.” He smiled softly, pulling off when the light turned green. “It’s beautiful. I think Shannon, Tomo and a few others are meeting us there too.” 

Ivy nodded and glanced back at the bags in the backseat. “Is this why you made me pack a bag? Are we going camping?” He kept his eyes on the road but a grin played on his lips. “Maybe.” Her eyes widened but she was excited. “I used to go camping all the time when I was a kid!” She exclaimed, nearly bouncing in her seat. Jared chuckled and squeezed her hand. “This should be fun then.”

After an hour long car ride filled with radio sing alongs, they finally reached Joshua Tree National park. Ivy stepped out of the car and slid her sunshades onto her head. “Wow. This place is amazing.” Jared rounded the car and tugged her into a hug. “You’ll love it at night, then. The stars are amazing.” Ivy smiled and grabbed her bag out of the backseat before going to set up their tent while Jared went to set up tents.

“Hey there.”

Ivy nearly jumped out of her skin at the deep voice and looked up from the bags as she sorted through them. She spotted Shannon walking up, his gaze warm yet intense as they roamed across her body. “Oh, hey..” She chuckled, her cheeks warming. “How’s it goin’, Red?” He asked, leaning against the back of the car, eyeing her. “Pretty good.” That nickname was cute. “Excited for camping?” Ivy nodded and slid a bag out of the trunk. “Wanna help with the bags?” She spoke up, motioning to the bags.

“Oh sure.” 

Shannon grabbed a bag out of the trunk and he was shockingly close, his gaze dropping to her face, then to her lips and she glanced away. His throat cleared and he moved back with the rest of the bags. Ivy slowly lifted her gaze to his face. Shannon was a very gorgeous man, solid and muscular and God, that VOICE. She licked her lips. “Th-thanks.” She muttered. And Jesus Christ, he smelled amazing. “No problem.” He replied, eyes dark and warm.

“Can I get some help over here?” 

Jared’s voice snapped Ivy out of her thoughts and she quickly shut the trunk. “On my way!” She glanced at Shannon before making her way over to the man with the melted honey voice. 

Shannon let out a breath and shrugged the bags over his shoulder before heading over.

~

Jared was right, the stars were incredible. His arm slid around her as he sat next to Ivy on the ground close to the fire. The temperature dropped considerably to how warm it was earlier in the day. A soft kiss was pressed to her neck and she smiled, leaning against the man. Her eyes lifted and met Shannon’s gaze across the fire. Goosebumps spread across her skin, but she didn’t know if it was from his gaze or from the kiss.

“Didn’t I tell you it was going to be beautiful out?” Jared whispered before pressing a sweet kiss below her ear.

“Mm, you did. It’s gorgeous out here.” She breathed, gaze dropping to the ground. Jared nodded while letting out a yawn. “Mm, I’m getting sleepy. It’s been a long day. Wanna come to bed?” He murmured. Ivy smiled softly, turning her gaze to the man. “I will soon, just want to sit out here for a bit longer.” She pressed a sweet kiss to Jared’s lips. His eyes met hers and he nodded, stroking her hair before saying goodnight to Ivy and Shannon. Tomo and Vicki were already in their tent, had been for about an hour.

Ivy sighed and leaned back on her palms when Jared went to the tent, looking up at the stars. Soon, she could feel Shannon’s powerful warmth settling on the ground next to her. She still didn’t know what Shannon’s deal was. He seemed intimidating but very sweet. 

Shannon seemed entranced by Ivy, just as his brother was. He would never try to betray Jared ever, even though Ivy was intoxicating. Her gaze shifted to the dark eyes of Shannon, biting her lower lip.

“Hi.” She said finally.

“Hey.” He replied, leaning back on his hands. They were both quiet for a moment. Shannon licked his lips, thinking about what to say. 

“You intimidate me.”

Shannon raised a brow at her soft words, looking down at Ivy. “How?” She was silent for just a moment. “I don’t know…you just do.” Her voice was quiet and shaky. Shannon lifted his hand to tentatively touch her soft hair and she closed her eyes at his touch. Ivy listened to his breathing hitch and her eyes slid open, watching Shannon cautiously. “I should go to bed..” She murmured quietly.

Shannon licked his lips and nodded, slowly dropping his hand. “Yeah…I should too.”

Ivy’s stomach flipped when she moved to stand, brushing her pants off. “Goodnight..” 

“Goodnight.” Shannon murmured, not looking at her.

Ivy slipped into the tent and moved to lay down next to Jared, her movements waking him up. “Mmm…” He murmured, tugging her closer. Ivy smiled warmly and hooked her leg around his hip, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jared nuzzled into her neck and soon he was asleep.

Thoughts filled her mind until she fell asleep in Jared’s arms, dreams filled with conflicting images of both Leto brothers.


	14. Starry Eyed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best camping trip. Ever. (Kind of a filler chapter, sorry if my love scenes are as detailed as some would like! <3)

Ivy cautiously eyed the massive brown horse, watching as Jared stroked the back. “I’ve never been on a horse.” She spoke nervously, petting the animals’ nose. Jared’s smile was warm and he placed a hand on Ivy’s back. “They’re very sweet creatures. The guy that we rented them from said that they were trained.” His words seemed to calm her fears and she sighed. 

“Just hold tight onto me and you’ll be fine.”

She smiled softly and nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Whatever you say, Mr. J.” Jared smirked at her words before lifting her up onto the horse. He hopped up onto the horse and she snuggled her arms around his body. Ivy glanced back over her shoulder seeing Shannon settling onto the horse behind them, the others following suit.

Slowly, the horse began to trot and she clung to the man. The ride was peaceful and she leaned up to kiss Jared’s neck. He smiled over his shoulder at her, sunshades glinting in the sunlight. She watched as he lifted his phone and took a picture, relaxing against him. This was perfect.

They trotted a little ways further before everyone needed a break and to stretch their legs. Ivy gripped onto Jared as he helped her down from the horse. “Ay yi yi.” She spoke up, stretching her legs. Jared grinned before handing her his iPhone. “Take a picture of Shannon and I.”

Ivy looked up from the phone and saw as Jared motioned for his brother to stand on the saddle of the horse. Ivy’s eyes widened in worry. “Don’t fall!” The brothers looked at each other with the same grin. “Take the picture!”

Ivy grinned and lifted the phone, giggling at Jared’s face when she took the picture. No matter how old they’d gotten, they were still kids at heart. Jared jumped down from the saddle afterwards and came closer, his arms winding around her body and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

~

The day of riding horses, hiking and climbing mountains was incredible, but tiring. Ivy knew she’d be feeling the soreness of her muscles later as she laid down in the dome tent she and Jared shared. She swiped through the pictures of her phone, grinning at the one of their feet as they laid on a rock.

“Can I join?”

Ivy looked up to see Mr. Baby Blues and she nodded, moving over. Jared moved onto the ground next to her and pulled her closer. “What are you looking at?” He murmured, pressing kisses to her warm neck. “Mm, just the pictures we took today. I had a lot of fun.” She could feel his smile against her throat, his fingers beginning to slip under the hem of her shirt.

“Ah..” She hissed quietly, feeling his teeth nibble her neck. She moved her phone over to the side, losing herself in the feeling of his lips. “Jared…” Ivy whispered, eyes fluttering shut as he quieted her with his lips pressing to her own. Slowly, Ivy moved on top of Jared, fingers curling into his patterned shirt, legs resting on either side of him.

This time, Ivy broke the kiss. She placed kisses on his forehead, closed eyes, cheeks, nose and chin, before peppering his jawline and neck with kisses. Her name was a breath on his lips, hands moving down her back to rest on her ass, squeezing firmly. She gasped against his skin, hips grinding against his own.

Jared arched up at the feeling, every nerve in his body on fire. Ivy leaned up, looking down at Jared as she stripped off her shirt, moving it next to them on the ground. His gaze was intense and curious, gaze dropping to her slim body. Ivy curled her fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, gently tugging it up and over his head. Jared opened his mouth to speak, but she placed her fingertips on his lips. 

“Shh..” Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the tent. “I want you.”

His eyes widened slightly, watching with intrigue. Jared slowly sat up, pressing his lips to her own as she straddled his lap. His arms encircled her frame, tightening around her body. Reaching behind the girl, Jared unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side, bringing her bare torso against his own, feeling the rise and fall of her chest with every breath.

Jared’s head dipped and brushed sweet kisses along her shoulder and collarbone, hands splayed out on her lower back as her head fell back from his kisses. His warm tongue drew over her goosebump marked skin, Ivy’s fingers tangled in his soft hair. He gently tugged at the button on her shorts, unbuttoning them and unzipping them. She leaned up, slipping her legs from the constraints of her shorts and he slipped his own pants off. As she leaned up off of his lap, she removed her underwear and he did the same. 

Ivy reached between their bodies and carefully wrapped her hand around his erection, skin heating up at the gasp that left the man beneath her. She carefully guided him inside of her, a soft noise leaving her lips as she positioned herself onto his lap. 

Ivy’s eyes met his own fiery gaze, arms wrapping around his neck. Jared’s hands firmly gripped her hips as their hips moved together, her hips swiveling on his own just a little. Their lips met with an intense passion, chests pressed together as they made love. Her fingernails scratched his back softly as his hips bucked up with her own. “Ah..” She moaned out softly as he moved with a sharp thrust, head falling back as her hips lifted and fell with his own. 

Soon, they climaxed, Ivy’s body relaxing against Jared’s own. He moved carefully to lay them down, her body soft and warm against his own. He pressed sweet kisses to her face and she smiled to herself.

“Again…best camping trip. Ever.”


	15. Eyes On Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck, Shannon?

It had been a week since the camping trip and Ivy had to go back to work. She stepped out onto the stage, lids lowered, but she could feel a familiar gaze on her body. When she glanced up, she locked eyes across the room with Shannon Leto. A gasp left her and her eyes widened. Jared wasn’t there because of meetings he had with the record label, so she assumed the band would be there too. She nearly stumbled in her dance when she saw his dark gaze. Shannon definitely saw Ivy and definitely knew she saw him. His pulse spiked and he downed his drink at the bar. Soon, Ivy’s dance was over and she disappeared behind the curtain. 

Ivy couldn’t stay there if she knew Shannon was watching her. After her dance was over, she made up an excuse to leave work and got dressed before pushing the door open to the alleyway. Her body softly collided with a harder body. “I’m sorry..” She trailed off when she looked up and saw the older Leto brother. 

“Shannon..”

His breathing hitched at her soft voice and he reached up to touch her hair, slowly backing her up against the nearby wall of the building, in the alleyway. Ivy trembled in his touch and lowered her gaze. “Shannon, please..”

His firm grip pressed against her neck. “Do you realize how bad I want you?” He murmured, head dipping to watch the girl. “Shannon, we can’t do this..” Her sentence was cut off from his lips pressing lightly against her own. Her breathing hitched from the touch of his lips, shock settling into her. Suddenly Shannon was pulled back and she quickly stepped back, eyes wide when she saw the fury in Jared’s eyes. 

“SHANNON, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Ivy never realized Jared had come up, didn’t even realize he was watching. All of the sudden they were fighting, yelling and cursing at each other. Because of her. “Jared…Shannon, stop!” Ivy yelled, rushing over, trying to pull them off of each other.

“My fucking girlfriend?! ARE YOU INSANE?” Jared spat out, lip bloody as venom filled his words. Ivy had never heard him call her that, but all she wanted was the both of them to not hurt each other. 

“Jared, please.” She begged, trying to tug him away. The alley door opened and she saw Annika and another dancer watching, eyes wide with concern. Shannon backed away, wiping blood from his face. He knew he had fucked up. He fucked up bad.

“I’m sorry..” His gaze shifted to Ivy. 

Then Shannon was gone, leaving Ivy in shock at what just happened. “Jared…lets go, please?” Ivy spoke shakily, afraid that he would still be angry. She didn’t want any of this to happen. She pushed her fingers through her hair as she got into his car, placing her bag on the floor. Ivy sat quietly in the passenger seat as Jared sped away towards his home, gripping the wheel tightly. “Jared, I’m sorry..”

He was silent glancing at the rearview mirror as he changed lanes. “I never meant for that to happen.” She whispered, tears lining her eyes. She clasped her hands in her lap and stayed quiet all the way to his house. 

“Come on.”

He got out of the car and rounded the car, opening the door and she got out, tugging her bag along with her. Jared unlocked the door and let them inside his home. She turned a cautious gaze to him, noticing the bruise forming on his face and the blood on his lip. “Jared, you’re bleeding.” She sighed, lightly touching his cheek. “Let me clean you up.”

He hesitated but nodded and she tugged him to the bedroom. When he sat on the edge of the bed, she went into the bathroom and grabbed something to clean up the blood and his hand. Soon, she returned and lightly dabbed his lip, frowning as he winced. 

“Jared, I never meant for that to happen.”

His eyes met her own, a cloud of emotions in them. “He was at the bar, I thought he was supposed to be in meetings with you and when I saw him, I freaked out and left. He must’ve followed me.” 

Jared sighed, raking fingers through his hair. “I’ve seen the way you look at each other.”

Ivy frowned again. “Jared, there’s nothing going on. Ever. I’ve been hurt before, why the hell would I hurt someone I’m in love with?” Her words came out in a rush and when she realized what she said, her eyes widened.

“You’re…what?”

She was quiet for a moment, finishing cleaning him up and then dropped her hands. 

“You heard me.” She murmured, taking a couple of steps back. “You don’t have to say it back, Jared. I’m not expecting you to. I’ve just felt like this for a while now.”

“I’m in love with you too.”

Ivy’s eyes lifted to his own when he said that, his gaze soft and clear from the anger that was previously in his eyes. “Ivy, I love you.” Her face heated up and she watched his face, afraid to look away. Her eyes felt wet again. “Jared..”

He stood from the bed and slowly stepped forward, hands resting carefully on her cheeks. He swiftly wiped away a couple of stray tears that fell from her emerald eyes. Her eyes shut and she leaned into his touch. “I knew the day I met you that I wasn’t going to leave you.” He murmured.

“Really?” Her voice trembled, arms hanging limply at her sides, peering back up at Jared.

The dark cloud of emotions that swirled in his bright blue eyes was long gone, watching her with a tender gaze. He nodded. “I’ve never felt like this, this deeply for anyone before. It’s not easy to get used to.” Jared chuckled which made her lips curl into a small smile. She lifted her hands to rest on his chest. 

Jared’s head dipped to carefully press a soft kiss to her lips, strong arms wrapping around her body to hold her against himself.

“Move in with me.”


	16. AUTHOR NOTE/QUESTION.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help!

This will more than likely be deleted once I reach a solution, but I've been kind of stuck on the next chapter I'm writing. Part of me wants to continue, but then part of me wants to leave a cliffhanger and maybe write a sequel? If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave comments or email me if you have any solutions.

Please and thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! It's my first time posting on this site and the first time I've written in a long time. Please leave feedback!


End file.
